Fallen Angel
by Irish Yasha
Summary: AU and OOCness.  Count D has decided to tell Chris a special story for his birthday.  after months of debate, I have decided to make this a crack!fic...'cause that's what works for me
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, to be honest, I came up with this while listening to **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_** soundtrack. Go Disney! **

**In **_**this**_** story, Naraku is **_**nice**_**. Cause I like nice people. But for some reason, I like Naraku. But he isn't nice. So I'm making him nice. 'Cause I can. And I like short sentences. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha and co. If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would have kissed a lot more, have babies, and Kagura wouldn't be dead. I do not own Count D either. But he said something about changing from the **_**Pet Shop of Horrors**_** to **_**Pet Shop of Awesomeness**_**. (~) represents Chris' thoughts.**

**On with the story!**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Prologue

Chris, T-chan, Pon-chan, and all the inhabitants of Count D's Pet Shop gathered around said Count. Today was Chris' birthday, and the Count had promised to tell a special story.

"Hey, Count!" shouted T-chan, "When are you gonna start this story of yours?" T-chan, as many knew, was not the most patient of creatures. And his patience wore thin when he was hungry, particularly when he was hungry for one of the Count's special birthday cakes.

"Calm down, T-chan," Count D soothed as he lit more incense. "We have to wait for the guest of honor's favorite family member."

At that moment, a very loud, arrogant, rude detective slammed the doors open.

_Speak of the devil_, Count D thought.

Leon Orcot, Chris' older brother, immediately got down to business, "All right! Are we gonna party, or what?" He flopped down onto the couch, causing the many cats who were perched there to hiss and scatter.

Chris could only shake his head at his older brother. While they shared the same blonde hair and baby blue eyes, they were nothing alike in personality. Despite the fact that, where as Leon was extremely loud and sometimes—how to put it gently?—overly passionate with his words, and Chris hadn't spoken for quite some time.

Yet, while in the Count's shop, Leon and the others could hear his thoughts perfectly. He didn't understand it, but—hey!—if he didn't have to talk, more power to them.

_~Leon, Count D said he would tell a story today. About a very rare animal.~_

"Yes," came the Count's soft voice, "It is even rarer than a **totetsu**."

T-chan looked up and swiveled his head from side to side. A question mark appeared over his head. _Was someone talking to me?_ When he saw that no one was trying to get his attention, he went back to his mission: get some of that birthday cake!

Leon thought hard for a moment. Did he really want to sit through another one of the Count's stories? He glanced at Chris, who seemed anxious for Count D to start. _Well_, he thought, _I suppose I can endure it. Since Chris seems so excited to hear it_.

Honlon decided to speak up, "What animal is it, Count?"

"It is an _Ochita Tenshi*_," he said.

The animals gave a collective gasp. An Ochita Tenshi was certainly rarer than a totetsu. Not even Count D's ancestors had kept one in any of their shops. They were known by story alone.

Leon spoke, "All right, all right, we get it. A very rare animal. Would you just get on with the story already?" He was eyeing T-chan, who was still inching towards the cake and trying to be as discreet as possible. Like hell he would let that freaky goat get a hold of that cake.

"Of course, my dear detective," the Count's voice chimed. He dimmed the lights and the animals (he didn't know if he should include Leon among his precious creatures) settled down.

"There are only a few Ochita Tenshi recorded in history, and even fewer with a recorded past. So which one is it?" Ten-chan asked. He had left his long white hair down, instead of keeping it in its usual braid.

Count D only smiled. "This story, is about the Ochita Tenshi, Inuyasha." And Leon felt the incense in the air get thicker.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**So, whatcha think? Should I continue? Should I stop mentioning cake, for those of you who are hungry? Should I make the characters sing the actual songs from THoND? XD**

**All right, so my friend **_**finally**_** read Hoshi and gave me plot ideas. So for any readers waiting for me to post another chapter for it, I will hopefully have a new chapter within the next week or two. September is a busybusy month **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh-heh. So, for those of you wondering why "Ochita Tenshi" had a (*) beside it in the last chapter…well, see I meant to put a sort of translation in the AN at the end…but by the time I got there I forgot…XD**

**Gomen nasai!**

**But it's supposed to mean "fallen angel" (to herself: der-de-der)**

**And for those of you wondering where I've been since…whenever I last got on here…I just can't seem to write a story fast enough for my obsession with whatever anime/manga that particular fic is for… V.V *le sigh***

**But enough about me, what's up with you?**

…

**Awesome.**

**Disclaimer: Iay oday otnay ownay Inuyasha. Or Disney. If I did, I would have made an anime version of all the Disney movies 8D.**

**Alright, so roles:**

**Clopin: Koga**

**Clopin's puppet: Miroku**

**Esmerelda: Riza Hawkeye (cameos!)**

**Quasimodo: Inuyasha**

**Frollo: Naraku (changed my mind, he'll be evil)**

**Phoebus: Roy Mustang (more cameos!)**

**The three gargoyles: Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin**

**High priest: Edward Elric (just think how funny it would be to see the shorty go up against one of the strongest half-demons in the world…*cracks up*)**

**That girl from the second movie (Madeline? Molly? *shrug*): Kagome**

**Mori: GET ON WITH THE STORY! 8D**

**Yasha: Alright, alright. (and since no one said anything, zey vill sink!)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Koga!"

A young man turned towards the sound of children calling his name.

"Koga!" a red-headed boy, small for his age, ran up to the man. Bracing his hands on his knees, he waited for the others to catch up.

"Ah, Shippo," Koga said to the child who had caught up with him first, "what are you all doin' here? Do you need help with somethin'?"

A group of children soon caught up with them. The majority of them were half-demons; two were human.

The human girl spoke up, "Koga, Roku and Dai don't believe that an ochita tenshi lives in the bell tower."

"What!" Koga exclaimed with mock shock, so as to humor the children.

"Yeah! They said there's no such thing!" piped Shippo.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to tell you the story of the ochita tenshi, won't I?"

The children all grinned. Koga may have been brash and slightly stupid, but he told the best stories. Even if you didn't believe the stories he told, anyone would declare him the greatest story-teller in all of France.

"Come on, let's go down to the cathedral."

Koga and his entourage made their way through the streets of Paris. Following the sound of the morning bells, the group passed by bakers and blacksmiths, tailors and hatters, shoemakers and jesters, peddlers and beggars, priests and soldiers…everyone was out and about today. Upon reaching his destination, Koga sat on the steps that led to the great stone building. The children gathered around him, as well as a few stragglers who had nothing better to do.

Among those stragglers were Kagome—a sweet girl loved by everyone in Paris. Well, almost everyone. For you see, Kagome was a gypsy. And the lawmakers and authoritators did not take kindly to such wandering spirits. But Kagome was a dear friend of Koga's, and even the soldiers wouldn't drag her away while listening to one of the wolf-demon's tales.—and Riza, another gypsy who had managed to make peace with the soldiers. She had somehow miraculously earned their respect.

As soon as he was sure everyone was settled, Koga began,

_Morning in Paris:_

_The city awakes_

_To the Bells of Notre Dame._

_The fisherman fishes,_

_The baker man bakes,_

_To the Bells of Notre Dame._

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder,_

_To the little bells soft as a song,_

_And some say the soul of_

_The city's the toll of the Bells—_

_The Bells of Notre Dame_

Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods, because you know they don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?" Miroku, a passing priest, had stopped to listen.

"No, silly man! Up there," Koga pointed to the tallest tower, "high, high in the dark bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer." He turned and waved his fingers "eerily" at the children. They giggled at his antics.

Returning to the story, Koga asked, "Who is this creature?"

"Who?" Miroku interrupted.

"_What_ is he?" Koga questioned.

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

Koga punched Miroku on the head, "Would you shut-up? I'm tryin' to tell a story here!"

The children giggled again and some of the adults chuckled.

"Anyway," Koga continued, looking at Miroku warily, "it is a tale, a tale of a man and a _monster_—

_Dark was the night_

_When our tale was begun_

_On the docks near Notre Dame."_

_A child cried from the arms of its mother as she held it close. She tried to rock the babe back into slumber, but her attempts were futile._

"_Shut it up, will you?" one of her comrades demanded. "We'll be spotted!"_

_The woman looked at the child she held, "Hush, little one." But the infant continued to cry softly._

"_Four frightened gypsies_

_Slipped silently under_

_The docks near Notre Dame."_

_The boatman turned to the escapees, "Four hundred yen for safe passage at the palace."_

"_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies!_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At a figure whose clutches_

_Were iron, as much as_

_The bells—"_

_Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past them and pierced the boat. All turned to gaze at the archer—or more specifically, the man who had issued the order._

"_Judge Naraku," said one of the gypsy men, fear making his voice tremble._

"_The Bells of Notre Dame._

_Judge Naraku longed to purge the world of vice and sin,_

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within."_

_Naraku looked down his nose at the men and woman cowering before him, "Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice."_

_The guards clapped the men in cuffs. When they reached for the woman, she clutched the child, who had gone silent, closer to her._

"_You there! What're you hiding?" the guard exclaimed._

_Before she had a chance to answer, Naraku spoke, "Stolen goods no doubt." He narrowed his eyes as the woman began to tremble, "Take them from her."_

The children gasped, "But it was her kid! What did she do?"

"She ran," Koga replied solemnly.

_Naraku chased the woman down streets and alleys. He knocked signs out of his way while his horse crushed carts and barrels that had been left outside under its hooves. As he was about to run her down, she jumped over a small rail into an opening just big enough for her, but too small for his horse—he would have to go around._

_The woman had unknowingly made her way to the cathedral. Upon seeing the building, she ran up to its magnificent wooden doors and pounded her fist on them crying, "Sanctuary! Please, give us sanctuary!"_

_Before someone inside could respond, Naraku dashed around the corner on his steed. The woman had no time to flee and no strength to fight Naraku as he took hold of the bundle in her arms. Seeing she wouldn't let go, Naraku kicked the woman back. She was not in the best of positions to be in. The mother fell backwards on the stairs, her head hitting the edge of one of the hard pieces of stone._

_The babe, sensing it was no longer safe in its mother's arms, began to cry out._

"_A baby?" Naraku mused. He pulled back the blanket from the child's face, "A monster!"_

_He looked at the woman; he certainly couldn't return it to her. Glancing around the square he spotted a well. An idea dawned upon him._

_Naraku spurred his horse over to the old wooden structure. He held the infant above the opening, ready to drown it—_

" 'Stop!' cried the arch deacon." Koga stood and held one hand out, as if he were the one terminating the heinous act.

"_This is an unholy demon," explained Naraku, "I'm sending it back to _Hell_ where it belongs._

Koga began to sing as the Arch Deacon, Edward Elric—

" '_See there the innocent_

_Blood you have spilt_

_On the steps of Notre Dame.'_

"_I am guiltless," Naraku reasoned, "She ran, I pursued."_

"_Now you would add this child_

_But to your guilt_

_On the steps near Notre Dame."_

"_My conscience is clear!" Naraku exclaimed. Edward pointed at Naraku—_

"_You can lie to yourself and your minions,_

_You can say that you haven't a qualm,_

_But you never can run from_

_Nor hide what you've done from_

_The eyes—"_

_Edward pointed up toward the statues above him, carved for all eternity into the stone of the church—_

"_The very eyes of Notre Dame!"_

The children were on the edge of their seats. Everyone, even the adults leaned in closer as Koga softened his voice.

"_And for one time in his life_

_A power had control."_

_Naraku gazed at the human-faced carvings, their verdict forever present on their unforgiving faces._

"_Naraku felt a twinge of fear_

_For his immortal soul."_

"_What must I do?" he asked the deacon._

_Edward was now carrying the woman away. He would see to it that the innocent woman received a proper burial. "Care for the child," he told Naraku, "and raise it as your own."_

_Naraku scowled at the infant in his arms, "What? _I _am to be saddled with this misshapen—" he sighed, "Very well, but let him live with you in your church."_

_Edward gave Naraku a questioning look, "Here? Where?"_

"_Anywhere," Naraku growled—_

"_Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see—"_

_Naraku glanced at the sky, "The bell tower, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways—_

"_Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be_

_Of use to me."_

"And Naraku gave the child a cruel name—a name that means 'dog-demon'—Inuyasha!

"_Now, here is a riddle_

_To guess if you can_

_Sing the Bells of Notre Dame._

_Who is the monster_

_And who is the man?_

_Sing the Bells_

_Bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells,_

_Bells of Notre Dame!"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Pssh, so this story is about a story that includes singing?" Leon scoffed.

"Well," Count D said, "If you don't like it, then just ignore it—" he was cut off by Leon.

"HEY! YOU STUPID GOAT, GET AWAY FROM THAT CAKE!" Leon then began to chase T-chan around the pet shop.

"Oh, dear," the count said. "Leon, I swear, if you hurt one of my darlings—"

CRASH!

"…Ooops."

Chris sighed. He turned to Ten-chan and Pon-chan who had been cheering on T-chan, ~_Something tells me this story's going to take all day to tell._~

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**So, what do you guys think? I personally ain't too proud of it. I don't think I'm all that good at creating a completely original story when it's a parody of something else—but it will get better! I promise!**

**Mori: No, she doesn't.**

**Yasha: oAo I do, I swear!**

**Mori: You have to promise that you promise something? Wow, you're screwed.**

**Yasha: Yes. Yes, I am. *tear***


End file.
